Cardcaptors: the Shingami Generation
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When the cards are awakened once again, the new cardcaptor, sakura's granddaughter steps forward in a new land to reterive them and discovers her past and family. CC/HP/Bleach crossover! bad dumbledore and Ron!You vote for Yue's false form! Fem!Harry/Yue
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: So far Cardcaptors/Harry Potter/Bleach crossover is winning the poll!

Aizen: oh joy….

Amalthea: actually daddy… The Shugo Chara/Harry Potter/Bleach crossover is in second place so….

Aizen: …. Damn.

Amalthea: so I will do the Shugo Chara later so please send in ideas for Shugo Charas and transformations for the people listed in the idea summary! Now on with the story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

Ch.1 Prologue

Winter vacation, 1992

Sakura sighed as she watched her granddaughters get into another fight over Lily going to Hogwarts and quickly stepped in by asking Lily to come take a walk with her so she could spend some one on one time with her, Lily smiled and walked over as Sakura put her coat on then they headed out for a walk in the snow. Sakura looked at her 17 year old granddaughter and smiled as she led Lily to the park near the house then they sat on the swings to talk, Sakura sighed as Lily asked what was wrong and Sakura told her "I'm old Lily flower, I probably won't be around much longer and I want you to take care of something very important for me so that you can give it to your own little girl."

Lily blinked as her Grandmother pulled out a very familiar book of "Tarot" cards and a plushie lion cub from the bag she brought with her and handed them to her gently, Lily looked at her grandmother and whispered "Your cards and Kero? But these are your prized keepsakes from your home in Japan! You are really giving them to me?"

Sakura nodded and then passed them to her granddaughter who hugged them tight to her chest and promised she would take good care of them and would do as her grandmother asked and give them to her first-born girl when she was old enough. Little did Lily and Sakura know, this would be the last time they would see each other as Sakura passed on peacefully in her sleep two months later and Lily couldn't make it to the funeral.

Lily remembered her grandmother's words and had the cards hidden at Hogwarts under spells that would only let her flesh and blood daughter find them and Kero was placed in a safe place until she could give him to her little girl that not even Lily knew she would have. Lily then finished school and began dating a handsome young man by the name of Jushiro Ukitake who was in England for a 4 ½ year Job transfer from japan. They soon got married after 3 years of dating and Lily soon found out she was with twins which had the young couple excited.

On July 31st, 1997 Amalthea Luchia Ukitake and Toushiro Henry Ukitake were born, Toushiro was the oldest and looked like his father with his mother's eyes while Amalthea inherited her late great-grandmother's hair color and emerald eyes. Lily and Jushiro were so proud that day, not knowing their family would soon be separated for many years until the fateful day the cards were released once more…

AN: ok need you to vote! here are the pairing Fem!Harry/Yue Choices for Yue's false form!

Ulquiorra

Byakuya

Grimmjow

Aizen

Stark

Gin

You can vote up to three and the first to let's say 5 votes will win!


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Alright one review already!

Aizen: but you got threatened by a Gun-blade, didn't you?

Amalthea: yep but I got something better, Oh Shiva!

_*Beautiful lady of ice appears* _you called?

Amalthea: Yep mind patrolling the Votes so no one will mess with them?

Shiva: not at all!

Amalthea: sweet! Ok hit it Kon!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

AN: ok need you to vote! here are the pairing Fem!Harry/Yue Choices for Yue's false form!

Ulquiorra: 1

Byakuya: 3

Grimmjow: 2

Aizen: 1

Stark: 3

Gin: 1

You can vote up to three of them and the first to let's say 5 votes will win!

Ch.2

Amalthea sighed as she wandered into the library and through the shelves, her fourth year had once again been eventful in a bad way considering a friend she cared for like a brother had died in front of her. The guilt she felt as she stroked her good luck charm she kept attached to her waist under a notice me not charm was heavy on her heart when she noticed a glowing book, she blinked and stepped forward as she grabbed it and read the front "The Sakura?"

She then noticed a small lock on the book that was undone and opened the book to find a strange set of Tarot cards, she picked up two that seemed to call to her with a vacant stare and she read the first card "_The Windy…_"

She held tight to the two cards as a HUGE gust of wind that no one else seemed to notice, blew all around her and scattered the cards which disappeared into thin air. She shook her head in amazement and shock when she felt her good luck charm suddenly move! She shrieked as she dropped it and the small winged lion cub "Plushie" stood and then looked at her as it stretched its front paws, she sunk to the ground as her Kero plushie then spoke "Man, it feels good to be able to move around again after staying in from of a plushie version of my false form!"

He looked up at his former mistress's great-granddaughter and saw her looking scared and confused, he walked over and then rubbed his head against her knee to snap her out of her shock as she looked at him. Kero then smiled as he flapped his wings and then landed on his charge's shoulder while she asked, "What are you?"

Kero chuckled and told her about the cards, his position and about Yue the final judge, she looked at him and then softly started crying as he also told her he was able to hear her every time she talked to him since she was a small baby and knew she was a very special child that didn't deserve the treatment she got from her relatives or from her headmaster. Kero feel her trembling as she cried and knew that he needed to get her away from the Dursleys for the summer so she get over her grief and pain with some help from Touya's side of the family in Japan, he grinned and then asked, to get her mind off the stuff he told her, what was the other card she held on to. Amalthea blinked then looked and read out loud, "The Fly."

Kero grinned and then asked if she would undertake the task of capturing the cards to which she said yes, he then gave her the staff and the chant to open it but warned her to keep it a secret from those who would use her and to only tell those she trusted the most. Amalthea nodded and then whispered softly, "Thank you for being there for me, Kero, for all these years."

The lion cub smiled and gently licked her cheek as he told her she was welcome and that no matter what he would always be there for her, Amalthea smiled then headed down to supper with Kero in a small harness the same color as his fur that she made quickly and attached to her skirt.

4 days later…

Amalthea sighed and walked out the portal into the muggle world where her uncle was waiting, he snarled for her to get into the car and to be quick about it. She nodded and then got in as her aunt and cousin sneered at her from their places in the car, Vernon then got in and began to drive somewhere other than the way home. Amalthea was curious but knew better than to ask where they were going just as they pulled up to the airport which confused her, Vernon and Petunia then turned to her and shoved a passport and plane ticket in to her hands as well as guardianship papers that had the name of Isshin Kurosaki on them and told her to get out.

She looked confused as she did what they said and Petunia spat out that they were sending her to live with her second cousin's family because it was their turn to pick up the slack of caring for Amalthea, they then peeled away and left her standing in shock in front of the busy airport. Amalthea then looked at the ticket and realized she had to move if she wanted to catch her plane, she ran to the gate and was quickly ushered aboard as she was glad she sent Hedwig to Hermione for the summer.

Amalthea had Kero who was under a notice me not charm in her lap and was looking out the window, wondering what her cousin was like and if they really wanted her there.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo sighed as he made to dodge his father's attack and realized the old man wasn't there, he went into the kitchen and found a note telling him that they had gone to pick the mystery cousin that his dad had been going on about for the last three days. He sighed and quickly got some snacks ready as the shingami were coming over to talk about what happened the other day at the park and then carried them up to his room, a knock sounded on the door as he came down the stairs and he quickly answered it to reveal all the shingami, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu on the doorstep. He let them in and they headed to his room to talk.

It was about two hours later that they were just finishing up their chat when a knock sounded at the door and Yuzu poked her head in and told them that supper was downstairs and his friends were more than welcome to stay for dinner as they had ordered takeout, Ichigo nodded as the shingami and the others thanked her. They then headed down stairs where they saw a honey brown haired girl setting up the table and setting the food out as Isshin was telling her she didn't have to do that on her first night there, Ichigo blinked and then asked "So this is the cousin you've been going on about, Goat chin?"

The girl started as she accidently dropped a plate that broke causing her to stiffen as Isshin asked if she was alright, the young girl slowly nodded and then bent to pick it up as Isshin got the broom and dustpan, she quickly finished then quickly ran up the stairs to her room as Isshin sighed and said "Damn it, just when it was going so good too!"

Ichigo looked confused as his dad sighed and sat down and started cursing in English and Japanese about people called Petunia and Vernon for…abusing the young girl? Ichigo was livid at hearing that as Toushiro stole upstairs to see the young girl that for some reason reminded him of Ukitake, he knocked on the door as he heard a teary "come in…"

Amalthea looked up as the door opened and revealed a young man around her age with snow white hair and her eye color in the doorway, she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked who he was. Toushiro came over and sat on the bed as he told her his name causing her to blink as she said, "Your name sound familiar for some reason…but I don't think we have ever met, have we?"

Toushiro shook his head and said, "Not to my knowledge, miss…?"

"Amalthea, Amalthea Potter…"

Just then Ichigo who had calmed down came in with a small smile and introduced himself, Amalthea sadly frowned as he asked if she was coming down for supper and told him that she really wasn't that hungry just as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as Ichigo deadpanned, "Not hungry, Huh? I think the tiger in your stomach says otherwise."

Amalthea blinked and giggled as he gently scooped her up and then walked out of the room with Toushiro following with a smirk on his face, they arrived in the kitchen as she giggled even harder while he dodged a kick from his dad then sent the old man down for the count and then placed her in a chair. She now knew these people were nothing like the Dursleys and was looking forward to living with the Kurosakis.

Meanwhile in soul society…

Ukitake sighed as he knocked on the door to Yamamoto's office and asked if he could come in, Yamamoto told him to enter and Ukitake walked up to the desk and bowed as Yamamoto smiled and said "Somehow I don't think this is related to work for this visit."

Ukitake sighed and nodded as he sat down and said, "I-I-I wanna tell Toushiro the truth about his family but I don't know how to tell him…"

Yamamoto's eyes were wide open at this and he looked at the 13th squad captain who was obviously not joking about telling his son the truth, he then sighed and told Ukitake that he was allowed to go to the human world for the week so that he could talk to Toushiro about his past.

Ukitake nodded and thanked the man who was like a father to him and then walked out the door so he could leave soon to tell his son the truth.

Back with Amalthea…

Amalthea sighed happily as she relaxed into the warm bubble-bath she had ran and began to think about her day so far which caused her realize that she would never have to live with the Dursleys again and she softly began to cry in happiness at the realization. She quickly finished her bath and headed to her room where she sat on the bed next to Kero and smiled as she yawned and laid down. She quickly drifted to sleep where she had a strange dream…

_Amalthea looked around at the cards fluttering around her as she stood on the white sands of the desert that was filled with haunting cries of loneliness and despair, Kero was beside her in cub form as she looked towards a beautiful palace in the distance when she noticed something in floating in front of the crescent moon. The figure looked her with gorgeous icy blue eyes and soft white angel wings were growing out of his back, she recognized him from the detailed description that Kero had given her and whispered the angel's name "__**Yue…**__"_

Amalthea bolted awake as her Alarm clock went off causing her to sigh as she remembered her dream and blushed at the shivers she got from remembering what the moon angel had looked like, Ichigo then knocked on the door and asked if she was ready to attend school with him for the day. She leapt out of bed and told him she would be right down as she hurried to get dressed, she then ran down stairs with Kero in her book-bag so she could grab a bit to eat. She and Ichigo then ran out the door to meet his friends and to get her schedule.

6 hours later…

Amalthea smiled at the day she had and admitted her cousin's friends were hilarious to be around as she walked home, she then stopped as she sensed a Sakura card. She quickly pinpointed it and took off running as she released the staff while thunder clouds quickly gathered and threatened to pour down on the town.

Two hours later

Kero looked up from the Sudoku puzzle he was doing on her handheld game and asked what happened as Amalthea came in soaking wet, Amalthea sighed and told him that she wound up "playing tag" with the rain card when it decided to test her agility through the city. Kero blinked then chuckled as he said, "The Rain card certainly does like to have fun with playing games, so I guess this means it is time to learn about the cards, their personalities and abilities so you don't get caught unaware…"

Amalthea smiled at that as she asked when they would start, Kero smiled and then sat up as he paused the game and asked her to take out a note book for notes just in case. He then started teaching her about the four elemental cards and their habits and personality as she asked questions and suggested places to look for the cards.

Later on after Amalthea was sleeping, Kero smiled as he caught sight of the dream card's butterfly form fluttering around the girl's head and keeping her dreams peaceful and pleasant. He whispered a thank you to the card as it sent a small pulse of magic in return as he went to sleep next to his new mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

AN: ok need you to vote! Here are the pairing Fem!Harry/Yue Choices for Yue's false form!

Ulquiorra: 1

Byakuya: 3

Grimmjow: 2

Aizen: 1

Stark: 5

Gin: 1

Stark has TAKEN THE VOTE IN A LANDSLIDE! Whoa, thanks for the votes! Ok if you want 2 star guardians out of the rest of the choices, the first two to let's say… 10 Votes will win! Here are the choices! Votes from before will still count!

Ulquiorra: 1

Byakuya: 3

Grimmjow: 2

Aizen: 1

Kira: 0

Gin: 1

Ch.3

One week later…

Sirius hated the cargo hold of the plane as it was traveled through the storm surrounding Karakura town, it was freezing cold and all the other animals were making the loudest noise possible in fright. He whined and thought to himself, "_this better be worth it!_"

Meanwhile Remus was reminded WHY he hated planes in a storm, he closed his eyes tight and prayed that he and Sirius would survive this. The captain then made the announcement that they would be landing at the airport very soon.

Meanwhile…

Amalthea gritted her teeth as she chased the Storm card on her staff using the Fly card, Kero was hanging on tight to her shoulder as she barrel rolled out of the way of a gust of wind that the storm cloud sent at her. She quickly got behind the card and leapt off her staff as she yelled, "SAKURA CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED! STORM CARD!"

She tapped the card on the back of its head and it returned to card form as she then recalled out the Fly as she fell and quickly made her way to the ground where she left her bag, she sighed as she signed her name to the bottom of the card and said " Ok We now have the Sand, The Bubble, The Through, The Libra, The Rain, The Windy, The Fly, The Sweet and The Storm cards, that makes 45 cards to capture still, Right?"

Kero nodded with a smile as he told her, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, you are a natural at this!"

Amalthea blushed at the praise and then they hurried to the clinic so she could make a surprise desert for Toushiro's birthday which she found out was on the same day as her's, she found out that besides watermelon, Toushiro had a weakness for raspberries and a little bit of dark chocolate the odd time. She grinned as she hurried in to the kitchen as she tied an apron around her waist and quickly got out the ingredients she need to make her as her friends called it "Her Absolutely Divine Dark Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake", she quickly made the crust and the raspberry cheesecake filling then melted the dark raspberry flavoured chocolate so it would be ready to swirl in to the filling and to drizzle a bit on top.

Two and Half an hours later…

Amalthea smiled as she headed to Orihime's with the cake where the gang were planning on surprising Toushiro with a small get together, she quickly knocked on the door as Rangiku opened the door and ushered her inside as she told Amalthea that Ichigo and the guys were distracting Toushiro by taking him out for "Guy time". Amalthea giggled and set down the cake as she asked what they were taking him to do and Rangiku blinked as she said "Something called "Paintball"?"

Amalthea started laughing at the thought of Toushiro playing paintball against her cousin and had to lean against the door way to the kitchen until she caught her breath, Rukia who had arrived before her was snickering as she said, "My thoughts exactly!"

Just then they heard loud laughter outside the apartment door and they all grinned as the door opened and they all said "Happy Birthday Toushiro!"

The pint size captain blinked in shock as he tried to figure out what was happening then realized what was going on, He gave a small smile and thanked them as Amalthea grinned and brought out a gift that she had hidden at Orihime's without any one being able to see it. She waited for the other to give their gifts then she shyly placed her gift in front of him and told him that she had asked her friend Draco to buy and send the gift to her after he had saved her from that hollow the day after she arrived with his ice dragon shikai, Toushiro looked intrigued and gently undid the wrapping to reveal an exact replica of his Sword spirit etched into a beautiful crystal and looked like it was moving depending which way he turned it.

He looked at her and said, "You must have paid a fortune to get this done…"

Amalthea shook her head and told him that it was something that came out a few years ago and that her friend knew someone who did customs for reasonable prices, he asked how she managed to get the picture and she blushed and told him that she had drawn the dragon from memory and that he should look closer at the etching inside to see the whole picture. Toushiro looked confused and then looked closer where he saw a mini version of him sitting, leaning against the dragon's side.

Toushiro blinked in shock as she then pulled out her sketch book and opened it to a picture that was coloured with pencil crayons, he gently took the book and jaw-dropped to see the same picture as in the crystal in amazing coloured detail. The picture was done in the style of anime but it was really well done, he looked up at her as she blushed and he smiled as he thanked her for the amazing gift. Ichigo then spoke up and handed him a gag gift they had gotten with Rangiku's permission that was wrapped up.

Toushiro opened the gift and his eyes went wide as he read the card, he then started cackling as he pulled out a bright pink dog collar and leash that the card said was for Rangiku so she would "Heel, Sit" and do her paperwork. The look on his face was one of glee as he said, "I'm so using this!"

Amalthea giggled as Rangiku shivered in fear then she stood and asked who wanted to try some of the cheesecake she had made, everybody looked at her as they said they would have a piece which made her smile. She quickly asked Orihime and Rangiku to help her pass the cake out and she quickly cut and placed the pieces on the plate while Orihime and Rangiku passed them out, Toushiro was the first one served and he gently took a small bite as he moaned in bliss, saying "Oh My God, that is the best cheesecake I ever tasted…"

The others blinked then took a bite and had similar reactions as Amalthea grinned and told them that she used a Honeyduke's raspberry flavoured dark chocolate bar and natural raspberry juice to sweeten it without using too much sugar, Ichigo blinked as he took another bite and said "Yuzu definitely has competition in baking with yours!"

`Meanwhile…

Stark sighed as he would rather be sleeping instead of doing a sweep of the town, he was hiding his reiatsu from the shingami when he noticed a young girl walking home with the deputy shingami. He followed them as they walked in comfortable silence and then he noticed the deputy's cell go off as Ichigo sighed and told the young girl that he had to go, the girl nodded and told him to be safe as he headed off in a different direction and she continued walking home when Stark saw a cat like creature made of lightning jump in front of her!

Amalthea was aware of her follower as she brought out her key and started the chant:

_**Sakura key, **_

_**Key of power**_

_**Key of light.**_

_**Guard your strength**_

_**And shine forth the light!**_

_**RELEASE!**_

She then managed to jump out of the way of a bolt of lightning came at her and tried to figure a way to catch the Thunder card without harming it or getting hurt, she jumped out of the way again only to come down on her ankle wrong and twisted it as she fell! The Thunder card saw its chance and sent a bolt at her when she was suddenly shielded from harm, she squeaked as she looked up and saw a handsome rugged looking man who asked if she was ok. She nodded then he looked behind him and picked her up as the Thunder pounced where they had been moments before, she blushed from her place in his arms as a card from her pocket dropped on the ground and he picked it up as he read the name "The Sand?"

Amalthea's eyes went wide as she figured out how to stop the Thunder and asked the man if he could help her led the creature to the beach, Stark raised an eyebrow but nodded and then took off as she clung to his neck in surprise at the speed. The Thunder card roared and gave chase as they ran to the beach, Stark soon was running on sand as he slowed and Amalthea stood with difficulties as the Thunder card came into view and held up the card she had dropped earlier and Stark had seen "Sand card, surround the thunder in a thick case of sand! Sand card, release and dispel!"

Stark watched in shock as the sands came to life and surrounded the strange Thunder beast which began shocking the sand in a brilliant light that made the young teen and the First Espada turn away, the light soon died down but didn't completely die as they turned back to look at what happened. Stark swore his eyes were popping out his head as he saw the Thunder beast trapped in a case of glass that surrounded it, Amalthea grinned that her plan worked and then lifted her staff as she called out "Thunder Card, return to your power confined! Thunder Card!"

The beast then turned into swirls of an energy that Stark didn't know and reformed into the shape of a card in the girl's hand, she sighed in relief as her ankle gave out suddenly and sent her tumbling to the ground as Stark caught her under the arms. She blushed and thanked him for his help when she finally noticed the hollow hole in his chest and the bone part of his mask, she gave startled cry and asked "You're… a hollow?"

Stark nodded as she looked up at him with a blush and told her he had been on a sweep patrol when he saw her take on the Thunder beast, she asked why he helped her and he said "For some reason, you remind me of someone I can't quite remember and wanted to help."

Amalthea shyly smiled and thanked him again as he suddenly picked her up causing her to squeak in surprise, he asked where she lived so he could take her home safely and she told him. He smiled as he told her to hang on and he took off running towards her home but stopped when he was about half a block away so she could get home without being questioned about him, he let her down then disappeared as she then realized she never got his name so she could thank him properly the next time she saw him.

She sighed then began to limp the rest of the way home as she wondered who the hollow was, entering the house she heard two familiar voices from the kitchen and quickly made her way there. Sirius and Remus blinked as their goddaughter limped into the room and Isshin sighed and asked, "Another card showed up?"

Nodding as for some reason her uncle had found the cards when helping her unpack and knew what they were, he had promised to treat her injuries unless it was too severe while she captured the cards and to keep Ichigo clueless until she told him. Sirius then broke her out of her flashback and asked what they meant by cards, Amalthea sighed and told them everything about what happened when she found the book and the cards she had captured as she suddenly sneezed.

Amalthea sniffled as Isshin looked at her ankle and told her it was a slight sprain and then told her to go take a nice hot bath while he talked to Remus and Sirius about something, she nodded and went upstairs as they waited until she was comfortably in the hot water and Isshin asked "Who was her real father because she looks nothing like James?"

Sirius sighed as him and Remus looked at each other than at Isshin and said, "Jushiro Ukitake was the father of the twins…"

Isshin who had taken a sip of tea started choking as he heard that and quickly asked, "But I thought Lily had only one child…"

Sirius sighed and told him that when Ukitake was called back just after the prophecy was heard, they decided to split the twins up for their own safety from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Isshin blinked and asked what her twin's name was and they told him that her twin was called Toushiro which caused Isshin to pale and say, "I think she may have met her twin about a week ago and today was his birthday… Oh Crap!"

Sirius blinked in shock as Remus asked what was wrong and Isshin told them about their godson being a shingami captain as was their father, caused Remus and Sirius to faint as Isshin stared at how they took the news. He then heard someone move in the door way as he turned and saw Amalthea standing there in pj's in shock as she had just arrived to hear about what her real father was and that Toushiro was her brother, he quickly stood and moved towards her as she backed away and then ran out into the night.

Ukitake had just finished picking up his son and explaining everything to him about why he had been lied to causing Toushiro to sit on the bench in shock when they heard someone crying in a grove of trees, Toushiro blinked as his newly revealed father walked towards the grove and then quickly joined him when his father called. Toushiro gasped at seeing Amalthea in nothing but tank-top and pj shorts and quickly hurried to her side as he asked what was wrong, she sniffled as she looked up at him and the strange man that looked like Toushiro and softly explained what she overheard when she came down from a bath. Ukitake's eyes went wide as he watched Toushiro put the pieces together and gasp in realization, Toushiro then pulled her into a hug as he whispered, "Imouto-chan…"

Ukitake watched as his children hugged for the first time and then knelt beside his daughter and gently pulled her into a hug as he whispered how sorry he was that he had to leave her behind with her mother, she sniffled as she looked up in surprise and whispered "Daddy?"

He nodded as she then flung her arms around his neck and began to softly cry until she fell asleep, Ukitake then gently scooped her up and with Toushiro following took her to their Uncle/ cousin-in-law's house. Isshin opened the door when he heard the knock on the door and sighed in relief as he saw his "Niece" in her father's arms and invited them in to talk.

It was Toushiro who noticed the cards and the book when he asked his father, "Otou-san what are this cards? They give off a strange energy…"

Ukitake took one look and paled as he remembered that book from when he was with Lily and that his little girl was to be the new mistress of those cards that she was given by her great-grandmother, Isshin noticed Ukitake's face and softly told him that she already had begun to collect them and that she had had eight cards within the week without major injuries. Ukitake smiled sadly as he said " I can't stop her but I can't help but worry what Aizen will do if he finds out about the cards being in his adopted niece's hands."

Toushiro's eye popped out of his head that as he asked what his father meant by that, Ukitake sighed and told him NOT to tell anyone this but Aizen was under orders with Gin and Tōsen to act as traitors to draw out the real traitor to soul society in due time. Toushiro realized how sensitive this was and nodded as he looked towards his twin who was fast asleep in their father's lap as she clung to his captain's jacket, he prayed that she would remain safe in the troubled times ahead and vowed to protect her the best he could from the people who would seek to use her for their twisted ways.

Ukitake gently removed Amalthea's hands and then laid her down on her bed and tucked her in as he kissed her forehead then him, Toushiro and Isshin left so they could talk with Remus and Sirius who just woke up from their faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

Stark has TAKEN THE VOTE IN A LANDSLIDE! Whoa, thanks for the votes! Ok if you want 2 star guardians out of the rest of the choices, the one star guardian will have an animal form! The first two to let's say… 10 Votes will win! Here are the choices! Votes from before will still count!

Ulquiorra: 1

Byakuya: 3

Grimmjow: 2

Aizen: 1

Kira: 0

Gin: 1

23 cards is the number of cards that need to be captured so far!

Ch.4

4 days later…

Amalthea giggled as she watched her twin get surrounded by the usual fan girl group at school causing him to playfully glare as he sat next to her and whispered, "Not funny!"

She giggled as she whispered, "But you look so much like a candy cane with a red face and your hair."

Toushiro just shook his head in amusement as the teacher came in and took role call as Amalthea then suddenly stood and asked if she could go the washroom quickly, The teacher nodded when they noticed a strange sight outside the window. The whole class rushed over to the window as the sakura petals piled up fast outside, meanwhile Amalthea was trying to open the door to the roof but was having difficulties.

She then managed to open it and hurried outside in to the sea of petals to a sadly dancing girl who was throwing Sakura petals into the air, Amalthea blinked then smiled as she asked why the card was so sad and the card turned in surprise as Amalthea took her hands and began to twirl around the roof with a soft laugh. The card blinked as a smile grew on its face and it began to laugh happily as Amalthea then took her sealing wand out and said the chant to seal the card, Amalthea watched as the card floated in to her hand and softly read the name "The Flower…"

She then ran back down stairs and entered the room as the teacher told everyone to sit down now that the show was over so they could work on the stuff they needed to know for the test tomorrow, this caused everyone to groan in dismay as they started going over the review work. Amalthea smiled as her brother passed her a note that asked what card she had captured, she passed the card to him and Toushiro raised an eyebrow as he mouthed to her in disbelief "The Flower card?"

She nodded as the teacher looked at them causing them to smile innocently at her as she walked by and then they quickly began to work on their schoolwork, Amalthea thanked the lord that she kept up with a homeschool program at Hogwarts just in case she needed it as she did her English homework. Toushiro just snickered as Amalthea soon finished and brought out her sketch book, she thought of an idea and whispered to her brother to send note to the gang asking what animal they could see themselves as for her drawing. Toushiro looked curious but did as she asked, the note soon came back and some of the answers had her giggling VERY hard.

_Deputy Shingami: hmm, horse or tiger? Hard to choose_

_Rejection Healer: Oooo, a Pegasus!_

_Loves Chappy: Snow hare or snow leopard_

_Quincy Pride: Osprey _

_Monkey King: cobra or Komodo dragon!_

_Blonde Bombshell: a doe… maybe a gazelle_

_Lucky Dancer: Jaguar!_

_Gentle Giant: horse…_

_Fashion Diva: a house cat please_

_Karate Girl: defiantly a kitsune!_

_Ice lord: Dragon…I want mine to be a dragon._

She grinned and began to sketch out the shapes while shielding it so none of them would see as she created them as anthros according to what they asked, she drew Ichigo as a tiger and his hollow beside him as a horse anthro, Renji was a cobra naga, Rukia was a snow leopard holding a rabbit plushie of herself, Toushiro was drawn next to her as an ice dragon and she was a unicorn while Rangiku was beautiful gazelle, Ikkaku was giving Yumichika a noogie between his cat ears while Orihime was hovering above the group with Uryuu and Tatsuki was sneaking up on Ichigo and Chad was just standing tall in the back of the group as a Clysdale horse.

She quickly finished the outlining of the pic when the bell rang for lunch and they all hurried to the roof so they could breathe some fresh air, Amalthea opened her sketch book after she wolfed down her lunch and pulled out her copic markers that Toushiro used a bit of his money to get her as a birthday present and began to color the picture as Toushiro stole a quick look and blinked at the anime style picture as the colors appeared on each character.

Amalthea soon finished the picture and passed it around causing everyone to chuckle at the drawing and some of them asked for a copy of the picture for themselves, she nodded and smiled as she then put her sketch book back in her bag. Toushiro noticed her looking edgy and asked what was wrong and Amalthea told him that she had a feeling something bad would happen soon, he blinked and made to reassure her when a black portal opened and multitudes of hollows came through causing her to pale as her brother swore.

Toushiro told her to run and she quickly did as she was told, she headed down the stairs at a rapid pace only to be met by an arrancar! The hollow then leapt at her with a grin on his face and knocked her out as he said, "Aizen-sama really wants to meet you, girly!"

The arrancar then opened a portal and stepped into it as Toushiro came running down the stairs, he snarled and leapt for the arrancar as the portal finished closing only to meet air as he landed on the floor. He swore quite rudely and hurried to tell the others what happened as his twin was taken to Aizen.

Amalthea moaned as she woke up in a gorgeous pure white room and wondered where she was as she looked around the room, a man with a visor then came into the room and asked if she would follow him to his leader's room where his leader wanted to meet her. She blinked and then shyly said ok as she stood and followed the man out of the room, they walked in comfortable silence until they came to a door that the man knocked on and heard the ok to come in.

Aizen was at his desk filling out a mission report for Yamamoto when he heard the knock and told the person to come in, he watched as the door opened and Tōsen came in with the young teenaged girl he hadn't seen since she was three months old. He smiled as she shifted nervously and then asked Tōsen to leave them so they could talk, Tōsen nodded and walked out as Aizen stood and asked Amalthea to come closer.

Amalthea shyly did as he asked and was pulled into a gentle hug as he told her he was glad to see her again causing her to go "Huh?"

He laughed and led her over to a couch that was in the room as he explained about being her adopted uncle like most of the Shingami captains were to her when she and her twin had been born, she blinked and smiled shyly as she asked if he had known her mother as the relatives she had been living with never told her about her and always put her mother down in front of her. Aizen chuckled as he launched into stories about silly little prank wars that Gin and lily had with the marauders that usually had him or the 12th squad captain as the butt of the joke and then told her about her parents' wedding and how all the captains attend that one.

Amalthea was out right laughing at some of the stories Aizen told about the wedding and had to admit her father had to be the luckiest guy to have her mother who she wished she could remember more than just her voice from that night, Aizen smiled then looked at the clock and swore as he told her that he accidently kept her about two hours over the allotted time Yamamoto allowed when they both noticed the clock suddenly speed up and say now that it was three hours over her time to visit.

They looked at each other in shock as she then sensed a Sakura card nearby and then realized what was going on, she told her adopted uncle that the Time card was playing tricks, Aizen just shook his head in disbelief and quickly told her that he would help her get to the card any way that he could. She smiled and quickly pinpointed the card as they came up with a plan to capture the card.

Two hours later…

Aizen just laughed and laughed as his niece told him that it wasn't that funny in an adorable toddler's voice, she had managed to catch the time card but it turned her into a three year old chibi with huge kitten like eyes. The card told them that the spell would wear off in about 20 minutes and that time was almost up for the spell, Amalthea was pouting at her adopted uncle laughing so hard that he had to sit down when the spell then broke and she walked over and smacked him upside the head as she said "ok you can quit laughing now!"

Aizen rubbed the back of his head in pain and chuckled at seeing the pout on her face as she jokingly raised her hand again and asked if he wanted another whack if he was going to continue laughing, he waved his hands in surrender and told her that they should get her home before they sent a rescue party for her. Amalthea nodded and quickly gave him a hug as the same Arrancar who brought her came in leering at her, she shivered and stepped closer to her adopted uncle who noticed and asked the arrancar to bring Stark to him for now.

Amalthea was surprised as her uncle then talked to a silver haired man who came in and the man then turned to her and gave her a fox like smile that reminded her of the Weasely twins, she smirked back and said "Prank me and I WILL give it back 10x's as worse…"

Gin blinked then snickered as he asked what group she was in to annoy the headmaster at Hogwarts, she just grinned and said the Marauders live again causing Gin to pale as Aizen roared in laughter at his best friend's face at those words. Just then Amalthea noticed a very familiar hollow come into the room and they pointed at each other and said "It's you!"

Stark was surprised to see the girl from 4 days ago here but didn't ask as Aizen asked him to take her home, Stark nodded and motioned for Amalthea to follow him as he opened a portal to the human world. She waved good bye as she followed the Espada into the portal as it closed, Stark then gently wrapped an arm around her waist as he guided her towards the exit causing her to blush as she whispered thank you to him shyly. Stark just nodded as he led her out into the night in front of her house as she smiled and said, "I hope you don't get mad for me doing this but…"

Stark was about to ask why when she suddenly kissed his cheek softly then ran in to the house with a whispered good-bye as a blush lit up her face, Stark stood there in shock as he placed a hand to his cheek and then gave a soft smile as he turned around then entered the portal to go back to Los Noches.

Ichigo was pacing along with Toushiro when they heard the front door open and Amalthea call out, "I'm Home!"

Ichigo and Toushiro came running as they saw a blush on her face as they asked how she got home and what Aizen wanted with her, she giggled and told them with a wink at Toushiro who knew the truth that Aizen had known their mother and was one of the people she was supposed to go to if something happened to her mother and Daddy couldn't take her in due to work. Ichigo blinked in shock as he asked, "You're joking, right?"

Amalthea shook her head as she told him that Aizen hadn't seen her since her and Toushiro were 3 months and just wanted to see her for a visit as he didn't want her involved in the war and gave orders to the Espada to leave her alone, Ichigo then noticed she still had a bit of a blush and asked what caused it causing her to clam up and told him that it was her little secret for her to know and him to find out.

Ichigo spluttered in shock as she told them that she was going for a bath and she skipped up the stairs humming "Once upon a dream", Toushiro blinked as Ichigo said "Ooookkk?"

1 hour later…

Kero watched as his new mistress hummed while studying her lesson on the ability Sakura cards and wondered why she was in such a good mood, he gently asked what was up and she giggled as she placed the Silent card around her room so no one could eavesdrop on them and told him what happened to her that day causing him to chuckle when he heard about the toddler form and about the kiss she had given to Stark. He gently teased her about getting lucky with finding the right guy for despite him being a hollow and she threw a pillow at the book guardian as he dodged laughing.

Amalthea just shook her head and then took the cards out to help her mediate and laid them on the bed as she named the cards she had caught, "_The Windy, The Fly, The Time, The Silent, The Through, The Bubble, The Sand, The Thunder, The Move, The Libra, The Wave, The Flower, The Float, The Sweet, The Storm, The Rain, The Loop and the Shot._"

She calmly sorted her memories and then opened her eyes to see it was about 12 at night causing her yawn as she crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep.

The next morning…

Amalthea yawned as she woke up and went down stairs in a bikini top and shorts where the shingami gang were meeting in the kitchen and waved good morning as she grabbed the juice and a chocolate pudding out of the fridge. Rukia blinked and opened her mouth then closed it as she tried to figure out what just happened causing the others to snicker at the look on her face.

Amalthea happily ran to the beach with Kero flying near her as she was ready to go swimming without any Merfolk around, she quickly set up her towel and picnic lunch then peeled off her clothing she was wearing over top her bathing suit. She giggled as she dove into the water and began to swim around happily, her lungs soon began to burn and she surfaced only to sense cards nearby.

She was suddenly dragged under the water where she held her breath and saw what looked like a cross between a water nymph and a mermaid made up of ocean blue and icy blue accented water, Amalthea looked at her curiously making sure she was in a non-threating pose with Kero yelling for her above the water. The card swam closer and swirled around her as it wondered why the new Cardcaptor wasn't trying to catch her, Amalthea then motioned to the surface as she tapped her chest causing the card to understand and release her hold as Amalthea's head popped out of the water.

Amalthea grinned as she asked Kero what card looked like the one she had seen just as it popped up from the water with a curious look on her face, Kero's eyes popped out of his head as he said "That's the Watery card! You need to catch it!"

Amalthea noticed the look on the card's face when Kero said that and quickly scolded him for saying that when the card just wanted to have a bit of fun in her element, Kero blinked and looked at the card that was now hugging the young teen as he sighed with a smile and gave them an hour to do what they wanted then they would seal The Watery if she would allow it. Amalthea and the card cheered then re-dove under the water as the card took Amalthea's hand and led her to an oyster bed causing Amalthea's eyes to lit up and dove even deeper to get a closer look, the card smiled as Amalthea gently got the clams open and found two small pearls for Yuzu and Karin then they headed for the surface.

An hour later the Watery allowed itself to be sealed willingly and Amalthea then signed her name to the bottom of the card, Amalthea then realized how hungry she was and headed towards her spot as she called to Kero for lunch. She got to her picnic basket to find a rabbit like creature and a catlike creature raiding it, she blinked as she realized she was seeing the Jump and Dash card and moved slowly to sit down.

The two cards froze at seeing as she reached gently and slowly into the basket and brought out a ham sandwich that the two cards eyed hungrily, Amalthea smiled and broke in half as she held out one to each card who eagerly took the food and chowed down on it. She then gently reached out and picked them up one at a time and placed them in her lap as she began to pet their fur causing coos and purrs of delight. Kero was watching quietly with a smile as Amalthea then asked if she could seal them and the two cards look at each other than nodded as she released the sealing wand and captured the two cards, Kero then flew down and said "At the rate you're going, you'll be facing Yue sooner than I thought!"

Amalthea nodded and looked towards the water as she thought, "_the cards for the most part have been easily captured but something tells me it will be a whole lot harder than here on out. The final judgement looms in the future but I look forward to matching wits with Yue and claiming the cards as their new friend and master. Look out Yue, I will win the battle…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

Stark has TAKEN THE VOTE IN A LANDSLIDE! Whoa, thanks for the votes!

Ok choose 2 star guardians out of the rest of the choices; the star guardians will have an animal form and a hybrid form! The first two to let's say… 10 Votes will win! Here are the choices! Votes from before will still count!

Ulquiorra: 1

Byakuya: 4

Grimmjow: 4

Aizen: 1

Kira: 0

Gin: 2

Ch. 5

Two weeks later…

Amalthea groaned as she was thrown for a loop by the Power card and stood on her ankle which she sprained …again, she nearly fell as she stood only to be caught by a familiar face that had the Shingami focus their attention on him as Ichigo growled at him to let go of his cousin. Amalthea sighed and told Ichigo she was fine then turned to Stark as she kissed his cheek and whispered loud enough for the others to hear, "We REALLY got to stop meeting up this way…"

The Power card then charged and tried to punch Stark as he held his lover of a week and half close to him, he kicked the card away from them into a tree as Kero said "Amalthea, Seal the card NOW while it's down!"

She nodded as Stark quickly helped her over to the card and she quickly raised her staff and said "Sakura card, Return to your power confined! POWER CARD!"

The small yet powerful girl then turned into swirls of pink magical energy and reformed as a card into Amalthea's hand, she pulled out a pen and quickly signed the bottom while her eyes started swimming then blacked out in Stark's arms. She moaned about an hour later in the clinic at the house causing her family to hurry to her side and ask if she was ok, she just groaned and said "Anybody catch the name of that semi-truck that hit me and the licence plate of the bus after it?"

Isshin then joked, 'She's ok! No blunt force trauma from being tossed like a rag doll"

Amalthea just whimpered and told him he wasn't helping her headache at the moment by yelling, Toushiro sighed as he sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder as Ichigo booted his father from the room. Ichigo and Toushiro then got smirks as they asked, "So you and the first Espada, huh? When did that happen?"

Amalthea sighed and told them the whole story with a blush, Toushiro then softly said "you do know that we will have to fight him in the war to come right and that he is on our enemy's side at the moment."

Amalthea nodded and sighed as her head pounded and told her cousin and twin that she was going to lay down in her room for a bit, she then headed up stairs and into her room where she laid down and was instantly asleep on the bed.

_She blinked as she looked around the sands of Hueco Mundo for her white moon angel, she had figured out who you was after she started hearing his voice about a week ago around the same time Stark mentioned having strange dreams of a figure clad in a amethyst chesogram, black shorts and slippers with a silver cloak draped on her shoulder while holding a pink staff with a birds head on it but couldn't remember much else. She smiled as she caught sight of him in front of the moon in all his glory, she called out happily to him only to see him fade as he whispered, "__**The traitor will reveal himself tonight, my love, forcing the shingami's hand against him too soon unless both sides work together….with us hollows.**__"_

_Amalthea's eyes went wide as he urged her to wake up and protect her family and that he would come to her soon in his true form after the last card was captured. She realized their dream world was fading fast as she called to him that she would hurry and then her world went black…_

She woke to the sound of a crack in her room and screamed as Dumbledore and Mayuri tried to pin her to the bed so they could sedate her, Isshin charged in and punched the two men way from her as he snarled for them to stay away from her. Amalthea eyed them as she released her staff and quickly called the Shield card to trap the two men underneath it with no way to escape, Isshin was quick to get Ichigo to call Soul Society about what happened and Yamamoto, Unohana, Ukitake and Byakuya came themselves to arrest the traitorous captain.

Dumbledore then waited for them to reach through the shield and then apperated out with Mayuri when the shield went down temporarily. Yamamoto cursed and told the others he was calling a captain's meeting and that Aizen, Gin and Tōsen's secret mission that only he and Ukitake had known about, was over and that they would be included in on this. The captains that didn't know about this, jaw-dropped in shock as Yamamoto chuckled and explained that Aizen was to find allies among the hollows by pretending to be a traitor with Gin and Tōsen and so they could draw out the real traitor.

Unohana blinked as she figured out what must have happened with Momo and said, "He accidently hit the wrong area when he stabbed Momo, didn't he? He never wanted to hurt her, did he?"

Yamamoto nodded with a chuckle as he told them Aizen nearly had a panic attack later when he found out how bad he had accidently hurt her from Yamamoto, but he could tell them more later and that they need to get to the captain's meeting. They all nodded and hurried through the gate that Yamamoto opened to inform the others what happened and about the truth for Aizen's "betrayal".

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore apperated back into his office with the 12th division captain and snarled as he threw a paperweight at the door, Mayuri then spoke up, "the girl…she had so much power for most of it being sealed away by you."

Dumbledore snarled and told him that he didn't know how she was able to so powerful with the seals on her and that they had to get rid of her and her twin before they found out the real prophecy! "That girl and her brother are far too powerful for their age and they need to be taken out and separated from that father of theirs."

Fawkes was trilling in anger as he broke the bond with Albus and flashed to Japan to find Ukitake, the man always treated him with respect and kindness unlike Dumbledore and was far more deserving of a Phoenix then the old coot. He came out in a blaze of fire in front of the man and chirped as he quickly bonded with Ukitake, he then showed the memories of what the two men were planning to do the twins to his new master.

Ukitake paled as the others including Aizen, Gin and Tōsen asked what was wrong, Ukitake told them that Dumbledore planned to do something to the twins, him or maybe all three of them all because they two traitorous men were afraid of the twins' powers. Aizen swore as he told them that Dumbledore was no fool and would figure out a way to do what the phoenix told Jushiro that they wanted to do.

Back in the human world…

Ichigo let out a loud "WHAT!" as his father told him the truth behind Aizen's so called betrayal and looked at the others who were all gobsmacked except Toushiro. Amalthea came down at that moment from upstairs as the doorbell rang, she ran to open it to find Stark standing there on the doorstep. She gave a cry of relief and jumped into Stark's arms as she whispered, "I knew you would come! I'm so glad to see you right now!"

Stark just held her as he whispered, 'I had the strangest dream that you were in danger and that you need me close for the moment."

Amalthea's eyes filled with tears as she cuddled up to her wolf hollow lover when they heard a frightened scream from the twins as they came running out of the stairs and to Amalthea, she grabbed them close and asked what was wrong when she noticed them fading into thin air as they told her that the others had disappeared in to thin air after a strange woman appeared out of nowhere in a jester costume.

Amalthea tried to hold on to them but they finished fading with frightened tears in their eyes causing Stark to pull her out of the house just as a bolt of magic landed where she had been and erasing the mat she had been on, Amalthea then realized what card it was and snarled as she released her staff as the card came flying at her and called on the Illusion card to trap the card. She then snuck up tapped the card as she resealed the card which undid the spell, Toushiro was the only one who had noticed their little disappearance happening when the card appeared came out of the house to see his sister signing her name to the Erase card.

He sighed as Karin stepped out of the house with a slight bounce in her step as she looked up at the moon then at Stark with a mischievous smile and said, "You don't remember your true self, do you?"

Stark just blinked as a cocoon of magic started to surround Karin while Kero popped his head out of Amalthea's sweater pocket and said, "She's finally showing herself to your brother…"

The cocoon now completely surrounded Karin and was a solid purplish pink as it swirled around her then it suddenly dispersed to reveal a magenta haired woman wearing a black dress with pink sleeves and trim, black slippers and black and pink butterfly wings who bowed to Toushiro. He blinked as she addressed him as master and asked who she was and where was Karin, the woman giggled as she told him that she and Karin were two sides of the same coin and that her guardian name was Ruby Moon.

Toushiro looked confused as Amalthea figured it out and called out to the female guardian, "You and Spinal Sun are my brother's Guardians to help balance our powers, aren't you?"

"Huh?" was Toushiro's answer to that as Ruby told her she was correct, Toushiro looked at his sister who explained about the two sets of guardians that she knew about and that Kero had told her that they each had a set of guardians to help them grow in their powers safely as they balanced their magic and reiatsu between the guardians.

Toushiro blinked in surprise at that as he wondered who Spinal Sun was and what was his guardian form looked like when Uryuu walked out and greeted Ruby by name in a serious tone, Ruby laughed at her brother's false human form as he snorted and let his own magic swirl around him to change into his true form.

Toushiro's eyes went wide as the magic died around Uryuu to reveal a pure black Puma with sapphire blue and black butterfly wings, silver armour in the shape of a butterfly chest piece, silver foreleg protector on his right and a Sapphire blue jewel on his forehead, Spinel Sun softly chuckled at his master's look of disbelief and walked over to sit by his side while Ruby just grinned and stood where she was.

Toushiro looked at his sister and deadpanned as she giggled, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She nodded as her brother looked at his guardians and sighed, Amalthea smiled softly from her lover's arms as Toushiro got ready to go back into the house. She sighed comfortably in her place in Stark's arms as he kissed her neck gently but then they noticed something strange about the air, it had become cold and depressing as she shivered in fear and realized what was coming towards them.

She quickly released her staff and got ready to fight as she held her newest card out as the Dementors came at them only for Stark to push her gently behind him as he flared his reiatsu which made the foul creatures fall to the ground under the pressure, Stark then told her to use her card now while the creatures were subdued causing her to nod and used the Erase to make them disappear permanently.

Amalthea sighed as she saw the owl fly into view and drop a letter saying her wand was to be snapped and that she was expelled from Hogwarts, she just shook her head as she snarled "they're trying to set me up so that they can discredit me."

Stark growled at that as he then noticed another owl with a letter from Arthur Weasely saying she was getting a trial instead since they didn't get a magic reading but they thought it was because it was so similar, she sighed as he told her she was to stay at her relatives until the trail date and that they would be pick her up for school 2 days before the train leaves. Amalthea sighed in relief as Stark wrapped his arms around her waist and asked what she was going to do to clear her name.

She sighed as she snuggled into his arms wishing she could see his true form of the moon guardian, Yue but knew she had to catch the other cards before she could. Stark nuzzled her neck as he asked what she was thinking and she told him that she thanking the stars in the heavens for sending him into her life, he chuckled as he looked up at the stars when they heard Ichigo calling for her to come inside.

Amalthea sighed as she turned and gave Stark a heat filled kiss then pulled away as she wished him a goodnight and ran into the house as his true self watched her from his false form's eyes with longing to be the one holding her tight. Stark then turned and headed back to los noches as he touched his lips gently with a smile, he sighed and looked over his shoulder hoping she would be ok as he entered the portal and it closed behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, Harry Potter, Bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns are Fem! Harry, the Animagus forms and family ties to certain characters! Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories! (We have the Fanart done by the author for Ocean's Jewel up on deviantart now!)

Stark has TAKEN THE VOTE IN A LANDSLIDE! Whoa, thanks for the votes!

Ok choose 2 star guardians out of the rest of the choices; the star guardians will have an animal form and a hybrid form! The first two to let's say… 7 Votes will win! Here are the choices! Votes from before will still count!

Ulquiorra: 2

Byakuya: 4

Grimmjow: 4

Aizen: 1

Kira: 0

Gin: 3

The first star guardian will be with Yue and Amalthea as part of the pairing! While the second joins up with Toushiro's guardians

Ch. 6

Two weeks later…

Amalthea sighed as the trial room erupted in to pandemonium over if she was innocent or guilty of using magic and then she took a deep breath and screamed, "QUIET!"

Everyone turned to her as she told them off for acting like brawling school children causing them to stare in disbelief and shame at a teen acting more mature then they were at the moment, Fudge was furious at her "Disrespect" when a rugged handsome Man with chocolate brown hair and gray eyes came out from a portal with a young light green haired girl with pink eyes and they stood beside Amalthea in a protective way. Fudge furiously asked who the man was as Amalthea scooped up the younger girl in to her arms and cuddled her close and Stark said, "My name is Stark Coyote and I'm the one your ministry sensed that night those creatures attacked my lover and me."

Fudge sputtered as Amelia Bones asked what he meant by that and Stark told them that he was able to use his "Aura" to strengthen his skin and muscles, boost his speed and also use it to send someone to their knees due to its pressure, Amelia looked intrigued and asked for his version of what happened and Stark told them about the attack and that the creatures had fled as soon as he let his spiritual pressure up. She asked him to describe the creatures that attacked them causing Stark to smile and did as he was asked.

The minister was furious as Amelia Bones called for a verdict now that a witness had stepped forward and gave his side of the story and the jury smiled as they said, "We find Amalthea Potter innocent of the crime she was accused of!"

She cheered as Stark hugged her tight and kissed her lips gently as he whispered that he was to bring her home, she smiled as they left the room then the building as Stark led her into an alley then opened a portal to Los Noches so they could meet with Aizen. Stark told her, on the way that they all have been hearing someone sing late at night and no one could find the culprit, Amalthea blinked then thought about it as she realized what the culprit was. She smiled and told him that it was a Sakura card that was doing the singing and that what she had to do was sing that song she wanted to sing to her father, perfectly to get it to show itself, Stark smiled and said "I think everyone deserves to hear it, not just your father…"

Lilinette then spoke up and told them she didn't care either way as long as she could hear that song again, Stark just yawned with a smile making Amalthea chuckle as they entered Los Noches. Amalthea blinked as she sensed something coming towards them and pulled Stark and Lilinette out of the way as she saw a chameleon like creature running away as it landed on the ground near them, she sighed and released her staff as she told them that she had to catch that card before someone went through an embarrassing change from that card.

Stark nodded as she took off running after the card and watched as she turned a corner hoping she would be ok, Amalthea snarled as the little bugger pulled ahead just as Gin and Aizen walked into the hall and she yelled a warning just as Aizen was jumped on then the card disappeared into thin air to find another victim. Aizen groaned from where he had landed and sat up as he noticed his voice sounded higher like it was female version of…his voice, he gasped as he looked down and saw perky b cup breasts where solid muscle had been a moment ago! He stood unsteadily and pat down his body in shock as he realized what happened, Amalthea came running up to them and blinked in shock as she said, "I don't think Kero knew that ability of the Change card…"

Aizen groaned as he, I mean, she had been heading to a meeting when they all heard shocked yells as Stark came running over then told her to get ready as the Change card had crashed the meeting hall and just switched Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's bodies into something different then tried to come after him, she looked down the hall as they saw the card standing there and got ready as the card charged.

Amalthea and Stark dodged as the card then switched directions and managed to touch Stark, surrounding him in brilliant light, just as she caught it. Amalthea looked worried as Kero came running with Toushiro, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun from where they had just arrived, she softly called Stark's name as the light died to reveal a familiar looking angel like being dressed in his usual clothes. Amalthea gasped as he groaned and opened his brilliant icy blue eyes, she whispered his name shyly as he looked down and started in shock at being out in the real world before the final judgement.

Amalthea gently knelt beside him as her temporarily "Auntie Sousuke" asked how long before they could be turned back to normal as a blue panther and a black bat winged horse joined them from the meeting room and Amalthea tried hard not to laugh as she told them that the card had to recharge its power after it used so much of it and that it would take a week for the card to recharge safely, the look on her Uncle's face was priceless as he realized he had to live as a girl for a week and caused Amalthea to start giggling like mad as Yue stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck gently to Kero's surprise.

They then heard someone sing as the captains who had come for the meeting and managed to avoid the card then came out of the room, most of them took one look at Aizen and had to hide smiles and chuckles at Aizen's new female body. Amalthea listened closely and then softly asked Kero from Yue's arms if that was the Song card and both guardians nodded as Yue tightened his grip on her in a reassuring squeeze. Ukitake who was also listening smiled at hearing a voice singing the song he had taught Lily who had sung it to the twins before they separated them, he was surprised as his little girl stepped forward and then began to sing the same song:

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling**_

_**Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita**_

_**Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta**_

_**Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara**_

_**Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?**_

_**You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart**_

_**You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little**_

_**It was the first time I felt so relieved so**_

_**I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket; Do you want to go walking?**_

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru**_

_**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange**_

_**That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"**_

_**I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling**_

_**Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de**_

_**Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?**_

_**So that I can meet you with your very favorite**_

_**My best smile, I'll hang in through every day**_

_**Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no**_

_**Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange**_

_**"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us**_

_**If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you**_

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara**_

_**Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru**_

_**Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun**_

_**Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange**_

_**"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us**_

_**Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts**_

_**In the light of the love in our hearts.**_

They watched in amazement as the Song card appeared in front of her as she raised her staff and gently tapped the card's head as she softly said, "Sakura Card, Return to your power confined! Song card!"

The card turned in to the usual swirls of magic as Amalthea smiled and held her hand out as the card floated into it, she pulled her pen out and gently signed her name to the card as she smiled sadly and said, "One more card to go…"

Yue just hugged her from behind as he sighed and snuggled her close as Aizen sighed and said, "Let's get this meeting over with for now and then I'm finding some clothes that fit!"

Every one snickered at that as Aizen had an annoyed pout like face on her face and had her arms crossed over her chest, Amalthea giggled as she teased him about how pretty he was as a female causing him to groan and ask "You people are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Damn!"

Everyone laughed as they walked into the meeting room and left Yue and Amalthea standing in the hall together, Yue looked down at the young woman in his arms and gave her a very tiny smile as she leaned back into his arms and sighed contently. Amalthea then turned and gently tugged on his hand to lead him outside as she asked if he wanted to fly with her, he smiled again and nodded as he spread his wings and Amalthea called on the Fly card. They both spent the next few hours flying together in comfortable silence until Kero came looking for them, Amalthea sighed happily as they landed in the courtyard where Lilinette was standing and tapping her foot.

Lilinette told them that her uncle Isshin was waiting for her at home and that he sent a message that curfew was in an hour, Amalthea sighed as Yue snuggled her and she wonder how she was going to go home when Yue suggested the move card. Amalthea nodded in agreement then kissed Yue's cheek before using the card. Amalthea found herself in front of the house and then ran inside as she yawned tiredly…


End file.
